<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【墨白】枝枝叶叶离情 07 by VanessaVesper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693597">【墨白】枝枝叶叶离情 07</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper'>VanessaVesper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>band - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>墨渊/白浅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【墨白】枝枝叶叶离情 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07.<br/>白浅从大殿外头回来的时候，脚下生风的很，墨渊还在主位上坐着，大殿里剩下的弟子们都以为她会过去师父身边坐下，哪知道她不过是低着头一阵风似的从旁边经过，根本没有去看师父如何，那阵势倒是很有当年逃脱师父检查功课的劲头，一时间不由得都有点傻眼，叠风带着师弟们送完夜华回来，不见十七在大殿坐着，就知道她必定是觉得不好意思匆匆溜了，本来很是担心师父在弟子面前的脸面，不过看见师父眉宇之间隐约的淡淡笑意，就知道师父是一准看透了她方才就是个狐假虎威虚张声势的，师徒们又在大殿说了一会话，北海的事，墨渊询问了一些，又吩咐了一些，这才起身往内去，</p><p>到了寝室门口，还没进去，隔着门已然感受到了里头那只野狐狸的酸醋气息，墨渊不觉莞尔，不知道她这又是发现了什么，现在真真和从前一模一样，自打她来了这昆仑墟，整个昆仑墟上下就没有特别安宁的时候，他故意咳嗽了一声之后才推门进去，为的就是让里面的野狐狸听见，可惜即使这般，推门进去之后也并没有得到一个扑满怀的撒娇，走到里面去，看见的正是一只不大快活的炸毛狐狸，他循着她的眼神看过去，一目了然，原来是当时的那张名单还有一些名帖，他想着，不是已经与她说过原委了么，怎么又不高兴成这样，过去一看才知道，这几日断断续续又添了一些新的名帖，其中着实有几名女子，这些女子的名帖甚至还顺便附上了生辰八字，也不怪他的小狐狸生气恼火，那名帖的架势不像要拜师，倒像是直接送来做妾室的劲头，他看了看那些东西，又看了看旁边这只炸毛狐狸，墨黑的眼神不由得又深沉了些，</p><p>白浅故作大方的说着，看来我们昆仑墟还真是名声在外的门槛低，不挑人，只要心诚就行，如果还能有些不俗的资质，那就更锦上添花了，是吧师父，</p><p>墨渊将那些名帖挨着看了一遍，这才放在一边，平和问道，十七以为这些名帖上的资质如何，</p><p>白浅越发不乐意，还真论起资质来了，看来师父心里已经决定要广开门路招收天下弟子，不然的话，资质如何又有什么关系呢，不由得心里醋酸的不成样子，那名帖上都是有名有姓有身份的人物，大约是觉得唯有这样有身家的才可能被战神瞧得上，这倒是无形中提高了拜师的门槛子，虽然也知道，身为战神的师父不可能真的不再收弟子，可是看见这些个东西心里还是觉得不舒服的很，</p><p>她故意摆出一副拿捏思量的样子，其实心里不快的很，不由得淡淡说道，这样的事，我觉得哪个可以不重要，关键还是看师父的心意，师父觉得好，那自然就是好的，</p><p>说着放下手里的名单转身就要离开，腰间却已经搭上一双稳稳的手，那手服帖自然的撑着她的腰又抚摸着她的肚子，她心里越发来了火气，瞧瞧瞧瞧，这还没怎么着呢，就只知道关心惦记肚子里那个小的，明摆着打算过河拆桥，就是没把她这个最辛苦的放在眼里嘛，</p><p>她拍了一下腰间的手，就是要走，师父已经从身后抱上来搂住了她，安抚着说，是要收徒弟，却不是我，叠风他们也都差不多到了可以收徒授业的年纪，自然是要广收弟子的，</p><p>她心里还是不好受，觉得师父这就是变着法忽悠哄骗她，不由得伸出手去一点点掰扯师父的手指，她还在低着头努力，耳垂已经被那身后的人含住，顿时不由得一激灵，只听得师父好听的声音就在耳边说着，我保证，不管是从前还是往后，除了你，这昆仑墟里不会再有其他女子，你不信为师说到做到么，</p><p>她没做声，这般的亲密对她来说还是有些陌生，却又隐隐的觉得并不排斥，甚至是有几分熟悉，心思一瞬间飘远了些，难道是在北海的时候么，继而又想着，不会不会，北海那样四面楚歌的地方，她和师父，怎么会呢，师父就是果然对她有几分意思，到底还是有分寸的，断然不会在那样的地方与她这样嬉闹，这番心不在焉被墨渊觉察了去，于是在她耳垂上吮吻起来，继而延展开去，面颊，额头，眼睛，鼻子，最后落在唇上，亲了亲又停住了，</p><p>她一直垂着眼帘站着，有些不知所措，也是有些不好意思去看面前这样子的师父，墨渊的手指摩挲着她的红唇，看见她这个不出息的样子也是有些无奈，想着看来不用重锤响鼓还真是敲打不醒这只只知道装睡的野狐狸，于是在她耳边低低说着，十七，北海那时候，可没见你是个这样小家子气的，</p><p>白浅不由得抬起头来看着他，他继续说着，就算中了迷障，有些事情已然不记得，可是发生过的就是发生过，你心里想不起，模糊一片，可是你的身体是诚实又清醒的，就算是心里想不起觉得不存在没发生过的，身体也还都记得一清二楚，只是用了一种你不觉察的方式罢了，</p><p>白浅越发困惑起来，不是很明白师父的话是什么意思，身体上的事，她只记得左手腕内侧受伤，然后被浑浊之气侵蚀，弄得自己浑身上下都难受的紧，其他的还真没什么印象了，墨渊也不再解释，有些事，说的再多也没有用，体验过，自然会清清楚楚，他就这般吻住了她，却不是那么的迫切，这样子越发让白浅迷惑的很，正这般迷惑着，人已经被师父抵在身后的书案上动作起来，</p><p>她低低的抗拒了几声，含混又模糊的说着，师父，别，别在这，会有人来呢，</p><p>师父没回答她，只是继续动作着，没有脱她的衣服，只是散了衣襟，又将裙摆掀了上去一些，然后就辗转探手入内，从胸口上一路蔓延下去，这样子被昂扬的师父亲着摸着，她的身子很快就软了，师父的手延展下去，在她还迷糊的时候已然深入她两腿中间，她不由得想要去阻拦师父的手，可惜人已经被师父抱起来搁在身后的书案上坐着，却又不是很稳妥的坐着的姿势，她的两条腿无处安放，也是为了支撑自己的身子，只能挂在师父腰间，师父给了她一个焚心蚀骨的深吻，深吻的同时手指探入幽谷之内，她的身子立刻软绵颤抖的不成样子，却也不得不承认，她的身体真真切切渴望的很，早就已经流水潺潺的候着，师父的手指一上来就被紧紧裹住，继而深深吞没，那修长的手带给她刺激和快感，让她双腿之间越发润泽起来，她的身体似乎对这一切熟悉的很，完全就是驾轻就熟，甚至还主动的迎上去配合着，</p><p>她脑子里已经乱成一团，脸上也滚烫的很，这还是她自己的身子么，偏偏在这个节骨眼上又听见师父说，十七，你可还记得，我是什么时候第一次叫你做浅浅，</p><p>模糊的记忆从不知道什么地方呼啸而来，因着师父的这句话越发清晰可辨，她脑子里轰的一声，身子被师父抚弄得骤然缩紧攀上高峰的同时，那些曾经发生过的历历在目，好像眼下的这一切都是过去重演，那时候，她第一次被师父叫做浅浅，也是这样的境况，她战栗着，呻吟着，第一次放开了自己享受着，极致的欢愉呼啸而来，潮水一般的汹涌濡湿之中，她被师父唤做浅浅，简单的两个字像是了不得的术法，让她绵软的身子敞开来接受了紧随其后的更深刻给予，那是她和师父之间的第一次，过程和发展也和现在一样，她被师父的手指爱抚到顶点之后，陷落的过程中又被师父彻底的拥抱占有了，她也是这般被师父抵在身后的石壁上，无处借力的双腿也是这般的姿态，然后的然后，就是从未有过的激情和深刻，那前前后后上上下下的摇曳持续了很久很久，久长到她一再的哭着求师父停下，最后还非常狼狈的一直被师父抱着翻山越岭，她实在是腿软的站不起来，</p><p>这样一想起来，当下的场面就有了深刻的其他含义，她模模糊糊的想着，那是第一次，她的身体还生涩的很，师父的那番狂放让她之后好几天都不大舒服 ，可是现在同样的情况下，她的身体却明显谙熟悦纳的很，远远超出了她的预期，这让她终于浑浑噩噩的想到一个问题，她和师父之间，到底发生过几次类似的事？她知道自己的身体，不是那么容易受孕的体质，这时候她终于后知后觉的意识到，北海那些日子，她和师父之间不简单，非常的不简单，对比她和夜华之间的种种，她和师父之间的这份不简单也就越发暧昧撩人起来，她心里慌慌的，于是下意识抱紧了面前的人，喃喃的叫着师父，却不知道此时此刻这样做的后果是什么，那天之后，她接连好几天都低着头绕着师父的书房走，实在没脸再进去，无处不在的痕迹让她抬不起头来，更是没法去看那坐在书案后面的师父，她在昆仑墟拜师学艺那么多年，去过师父的书房那么多次，从来不知道原来书房也可以有那样的用处，更不知道书案也可以用来做那样的事，</p><p>说来奇怪，这些事之后她也就很快坦然并释然了，嫁都嫁了，再矫情的守着什么距离，也实在不是她青丘狐狸洞的做派，而且她也想明白了，且不说师父对她到底是个什么样的心思，就是她自己对师父，也不是那么光明磊落的，她想起来自己在被瑶光上神捉去的时候就说过，什么人也配不上她的师父，或许从那时候开始，师父在她心里就已经成为最特别的存在，对她来说，师父就已经成为她一个人的师父，虽然也有其他师兄们在，可是她总是和师父最亲近，也是在师父面前最没规矩的那一个，也只有她总是会对师父有些情不自禁的肢体动作，师兄们总是笑话她，说她动不动就扯着师父的袖子抹眼泪，还总是动不动就扑到师父怀里诉苦求安慰，简直就和没断奶的小娃娃一样，那时候她不醒觉，也没发现师父待她的格外不同，只是觉得师父对自己很好，其实那时候师父对她就已经超越了师徒情分，如果仅仅是师徒，她就是再不争气，师父也不会亲自护着她为她抵挡天雷吧，可是她呢，兜兜转转，经过了这么多，如果不是师父横下心来心疼她怜惜她要了她，她只怕还会埋着头一直傻呆呆的过下去，到时候又有谁来心疼怜惜呵护师父心里的苦呢，</p><p>收徒弟的事最后还是被师父压了下去，只说是眼下不是好时机，白浅听二师兄说了之后丝丝艾艾的半天没做声，她知道昆仑墟的规矩，从来都是来者不拒的，师父为了她，真的把那些女子都拒之门外了呢，于是乎她心里尤其甜蜜蜜美滋滋的，</p><p>大师兄从旁很是叹息的提点她，十七啊，不是做师兄的说你，打从你来咱们昆仑墟，师父就为你操碎了心，从前你迷迷糊糊的也就算了，如今这时候，就算只是对师父尽孝道，你也该让师父省省心，别再让师父整天总是惦记着你才是，</p><p>她低着头喏喏的嘀咕着，我哪有那么大的本事总是让师父惦记着，明明就是我总是被师父压榨欺负好不好，</p><p>大师兄和二师兄对视一眼，脸上都是满满的恨铁不成钢，于是两位师兄就开始在她面前隶属师父一天里的表现，白浅低着头耐心听着，听着听着脸上就开始不自觉的发烫，然后越听越是垂了头，听两位师兄说了之后她才知道，原来师父从早到晚都在念着她，并不是她看见的那么端肃冷淡模样，一时间不由得觉得心里暖烘烘热乎乎的，辞别了两位师兄，她探头探脑看了看，瞧着没人注意，于是一溜烟的跑去师父的书房，一气呵成的推门进去反手关门落锁，趴在门上等了一会，觉得脸上的热度消退了些，这才转过身往里走，</p><p>墨渊听见了她进来，又见她半天没出现，还以为怎么了，已经起身迎了过来，白浅没走几步正好和他面对面遇上，墨渊瞧见她脸上有些泛红，还以为她身上不舒服，才要伸手去探她的额头，她已经伸开手臂扑上来，那姿势就和炎华洞里他醒过来的时候一模一样，他心里一动，以为她这是又受了什么委屈，伸开手臂抱住她的同时沉稳说着，怎么了，哪个又让你心里不痛快么，</p><p>白浅抱住他摇了摇头，有些哽咽的说着，师父，我这样一只又笨又呆的傻狐狸，你到底喜欢我什么呢，</p><p>墨渊不觉笑道，十七，这是怎么了，又看了什么乱七八糟的画本子么，</p><p>她埋头在师父肩头低低说着，从前确实是十七，现在却不再是了，我不想再做师父的十七了，</p><p>墨渊微微蹙眉，不知道她这话到底什么意思，是怪他对她人前冷淡了些么，他也不想啊，奈何他的小十七脸皮薄的可以，总是躲着他走，他又不想让她觉得为难，这才纵着她一些，莫不是让她觉得被冷落了么，才要问清楚，她湿润饱满的唇已经贴在他脖子上，他的呼吸瞬间粗重了些，这样还不只，他随即感觉到她的小舌头在舔着他脖子上的肌肤，是可忍孰不可忍，他于是转头去寻她的唇，这一次她很主动的勾着他的脖子亲上来，软绵绵怯生生，用不上力气似的，却格外撩人，他搂紧了她的腰身吻回去，她也甜腻腻的迎合着，这下子他心里压抑已久的野兽顿时张牙舞爪的咆哮起来，很快就将她抱去了离间的榻上纵情肆意亲吻，情火燎原，势不可挡，她没有抗拒也没有闪躲，反而在被他进入的时候，很努力的低低唤了他一声夫君，这下子，他几乎是疯魔了一般的在她身上动作起来，伴着她黏腻诱人的呻吟，一再的深吻着她，那玲珑有致的身子在他怀抱之中热烫的很，这般旖旎的情潮，让他与她深刻的纠缠在一起，再也没有了半点嫌隙，那曾经在北海之地热情奔放肆无忌惮的野狐狸白浅，他的潜潜，终于醒过神回来了，</p><p>一个多月之后，折颜和白真应墨渊的邀请来到昆仑墟，白真是来打马虎眼的，为的就是暂时骗过白浅，不让她过早忧心忡忡，折颜才是此行的重点，趁着白真和白浅说说笑笑的时候，折颜给白浅看了看，看过之后也没说什么，白浅也没在意，只顾着和白真叽叽咕咕的说话，折颜和墨渊去了书房说话，四下里没有旁人，折颜才打趣墨渊，我还真没看出来，你在小五身上是这么个舍得下了血本的人，</p><p>墨渊面不改色，只是沉静问道，据你看来如何，是否和我想的一样？</p><p>折颜叹息着说，虽然不大愿意相信，可是也不得不承认你说的不错，不是一个，也不是两个，而是三个，</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>